1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the control of audio/video devices, and more particularly to the methods and apparatus for controlling the volume of a programming through the use of a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modern television viewers subscribe to broadband service providers or content aggregators to get their television programming. Subscribers generally receive their television programming through a set top box that is capable of demodulating the signal received through the broadcast medium and converting the demodulated signal into a display format compatible with the viewing device, such as a television. In addition to receiving and processing the received programming signals, the set top box typically provides other features like presenting viewers with electronic program guides (EPGs), recording capability (digital or personal video recorder), and support for trick commands.
It is not uncommon for a subscriber to configure his or her set to box in a setting more elaborate than the standard configuration of a set top box and a television. To have the full theater experience, the subscriber may add an audio/video amplifier, which is sometimes called an AV receiver (AVR), and a set of speakers, thus creating a home entertainment system. Having the audio of the television programming amplified by the AV receiver to the speakers can provide the subscriber with a surround sound and a much more enhanced listening experience compared to listening through the speakers integrated on the television.
A subscriber interacts with the set top box using a remote control, and generally, the same remote control can be used to control other devices in the home theater system. However, because the remote control has to address each of those components using different codes, the subscriber usually has to manually change the MODE of the remote control before the command is sent. For example, to change the viewed channel, the remote control must interact with the set top box or cable box, therefore, the subscriber puts the remote control in a SAT or CABLE mode before depressing the channel number button or the channel up/down button. To change a volume of the television, the subscriber generally puts the remote control in a TV mode before depressing the volume up/down button. It is, therefore, desirable to simplify a subscriber's interaction with the complete entertainment system and to reduce the number of button presses the subscriber has to make to control the components of the system.